indyfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Indiana Jones and the Journey Through Time
(I'm not really finished with this yet. You'll know when the time comes. So stay tuned for more of this exciting epic story.) Indiana Jones and the Journey Through Time is an Indiana Jones film. It starts off as it's in the summer. It's in the morning. Mutt and Indy are eating biscuits, sausages, and donuts. "Dad, I wanna go on another adventure," said Mutt. "I do too...We're going too. I don't know what it's gonna be like," said Indiana Jones. All of a sudden a purple half dinosaur half human creature appeared in front of Mutt and Indy. "Indiana Jones and Mutt, I need you two to go to the temple of time." said the creature. "Ok but....Who are you? And how do you know our names?" asked Mutt. "Because you two are very famous. I'm from another world but I went here and found out about the two of you. My name is Narai. I'm from the planet Yarhori. Most of my people are extinct. People are planning to kill the survivors so I need your help," said the creature. "Ok, so where the crud is the temple of time?" asked Indiana Jones. "It's located to where the Aztecs used to live," said Narai. "People in the future are building a time machine to go to this time and kill me and my friends and family. The survivors of the race." said Narai. "What year is it in?" asked Indiana Jones. "It's 5010. It's sorta world war 4 in that time. Or not actually," said Narai. So Indiana Jones and Mutt told Marion about it. Marion couldn't go. The next day they packed. Before they went. Marion gave Indy a kiss. Then Indy and Mutt went on the plane. It took hours so all Indy and Mutt did was read talk and tell stories. They then finally got there. After one day they reached the temple. "Write what year you're going in on the stone floor," said a Yahorian. So, Indiana Jones wrote the year 5010. The writing glowed. All of a sudden the sword Indy used to write with flew out of his hand and went on the ground. And the temple glowed blue once. "Cover your eyes in time traveling! Or else you'll see everything in time and have it stuck in your head and you'll die," said the Yahorian. So Mutt and Indy close their eyes tight and covered them. Then they went into a red vortex. They vortex was in space. It was scary for them cause they went high in the sky and went into a vortex in space. Soon they actually had plenty of air to breathe. They went deep into the vortex. It took 30 minutes to get to the time. They landed on the ground and uncovered and opened their eyes. They got up. The ground was robotic. They saw robots flying around on broomsticks. A 14 year old boy came to them. "Cool!! Where are you guys from?" asked the 14 year old boy. "I'm Indiana Jones and this is my son Mutt Jones. He used to be called Mutt Williams. We're time travelers. We came from the year 1957," said Indiana Jones. "Oh, wait... Oh, wait. I've heard of you guys. You are two famous adventurers. You were a good one. Said the 14 year old boy. "So whats your name kid? And where are your parents? They'll get worried if you're in the city really long." Said Indy. "My name is Mickey Moore. My parents are dead. They were killed in a rocket crash. I was only six at that time. I'm 14 now." Said the 14 year old boy. "So Mickey you wanna go on an adventure? Asked Indiana Jones. "Sure...I wish I could time travel to help the Yahorians." Said Mickey Moore. Mickeys hair was red and it was long to where it curlys a little. He wore a black sweatshirt and robotic boots and yellow shorts. "Well we're trying to save them. One of them told me about it. Do you know where the bad guys are? Maybe we could sneak up on them and get em." Said Mutt Jones. "Yeah their somewhere north of here. It's a restricted area. I got a high tech device that can make us invisible. We can knock out the security guards like that." Said Mickey Moore. "Awesome." Said Indy. "Lets get some smoothies first." Said Mickey Moore. "Ok. Said Mutt. Mickey got a strawberry milkshake. Mutt got lemon ice cream. Indy got an orange Julius. They gobbled up their delicious frozen treats. They had gotten their smoothies and stuff at Matts smoothies a place in the city in the year 5010. "Ok now we go get the bad guys." Said Indy. "Ok." Said Mickey Moore. Category:movies